


Chris Prime

by QueenGay



Category: Jurassic Park, Jurassic World - Fandom, Predator, Robocroc, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Death, Destruction, Dinosaurs, Forbidden Love, M/M, Other, Sharks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenGay/pseuds/QueenGay
Summary: Five heroes have to save the earth from total oblivion.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had just watched Robocroc with my sister, after that we came up with the basic idea to this story. Oh how we laughed.

Fear and Panic

You could see from several miles away the blood that covered the light grey pavement, not to mention the giant dinosaur and the famous Godzilla terrorizing the streets. Up close however, it wasn’t as cool as I wanted it to be. People were running and screaming as their friends, neighbors and children were getting their intestines ripped out of their bodies. Personally, I didn’t have anyone to look after so I was simply trying to avoid the monsters, not being able to do so as they seemed to be everywhere. I even ran to the water, trying to find a boat nearby to get me out of there but didn’t come very far before I saw supersharks with lazerbeams on their heads. Floating in the red water there were people, dead. In which I decided to turn around and possibly get eaten alive by Predator. I ran and jumped over dead people as I tried to find a safe space. My blood was boiling and my breathing was so quick I almost thought I’d die from that. I turned around a corner and saw Dinobot, a gigantic white dinosaur with red glowing eyes, breaking a large building with its large arms?.. paws?.. hands? I don’t know what it’s called on a dinosaur but it scared the hell out of me. But still, I was pretty astonished by the fact that we had all these monsters in our small town. Nothing happens here like ever, and now, the event of the year is taking place on my doorstep. Horrified.. happiness so to speak. I saw a woman running and screaming from the falling building with blood all over her. She ran towards me and not until she was almost beside me, I noticed that the se din't have any arms. I didn’t want to tell her because I thought it’d only upset her more. So I just watched them run past me and suddenly I heard a swosh and right beside me Predator appeared out of nowhere. He screamed way too loud, like a piercing shriek, and I had to cover my ears not to faint. His mouth, which was wide opened, smelled of old blood and garlic. And I could see flesh and bones that had got stuck between his large yellow teeth. He looked like a hybrid between Predator from the movies, a robot and a crocodile. I swallowed hard at the sight of it and began to run once again. My heart was racing and I thought it might burst out of my chest, sweat was dripping down my body and I noticed my eyes were getting blurry and small stars were soon showing. Predator was still chasing me, almost like he was playing a game. I didn’t run very fast and he was always right behind me rawring and screaming, while he easily could just stop this mean game and jump forward and eat me. I cursed at him very quietly, in case he could hear me. I didn’t want to upset him even more. A couple of meters down the endless road I began to feel sick to my stomach and prayed that my chaser would just start chasing someone else already. Just as that thought had left my brain I once again heard a sudden swosh, I looked around and saw that Predator was gone. Was he a mind reader too? I thought and let down my guard a bit, ran a little slower and eventually stopped when I didn’t see anything horrifying in sight. Well, apart from the many dead, bloody bodies that lay spread out all around me of course. I saw a bench half destroyed a few steps in front of me and thought I’d go gather some more energy before I had to run again. I hurried and didn’t see a long bowel that lay across the road and I obviously tripped on it and fell to my death.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear. This is obviously not to be taken seriously. It's just for fun and you have to forgive me if.. no not if.. because it's horrible. And if you don't know who Duffy is, you could either watch the worst movie of all time "Robocroc" or you could just look him up on google to see what he looks like. If you want to know ofcourse. Worst character ever.. in my opinion. Hope you laugh at the rest of the story.

Sitting and waiting

A warm breeze caressed the red blossomed cheeks of the five young men sitting together on the lush green grass just beside a big pine tree. One of them had long flowing blonde hair which danced around his face in the wind. He was a big guy, muscled. It looked like he could break a twig with his bare hands. Even though his appearance was quite harsh and strong, his baby blue eyes told a different story.  
The person sitting to his right was fairly tall, clothed in black leather. All of it was black leather, pants, shirt, jacket and boots. Even the black sunglasses looked as if they were leather, he claimed it was but the rest of the gang knew he was full of shit. His eyes were dark brown and his short messy hair matched both his eyes and his dark soul. He sat watching the person to his right with longing in his big brown eyes. If you only watched those two, it would look like a romantic fairytale.  
Beside him sat a man quite muscular but not as fit as the one with long flowing hair, he had short greyish blonde colored hair that was kind of curly. He was wearing a tight light blue shirt, it was so tight that the buttons looked as if they would fall of any minute. Even though it was a shirt with short sleeves, he had them rolled up so he could show off his biceps even more. His pants were beige-brown colored jeans, which squeezed his legs and butt to also show off his well-shaped and muscular form. He was wearing a pair of midnight blue suede shoes, loafers to be precise. He was very careful with them, he did not want them to be dirty. Apart from all of that, he was wearing some bling around his neck. Gold chains that almost went down to his belly, which made it hard for him to run since they kept smashing him in the face if he didn’t hold on to them. Take them off was out of the question.  
On his right side sat a skinny pale looking fellow with dark brown yet kind of grey short hair, also slightly messy. He was looking around the group of friends or coworkers with envy. His green sharp eyes threw daggers at the others without even thinking about it. His pointy bony face would no one touch since they thought they would cut themselves, maybe that was why he looked so angry all the time. He was wearing green military clothes, or tried to get that look anyway. He was the kind of guy who was always right, or thought he was, even if someone would pull a gun at him he would claim he was right just because he was that stupid.  
And last but not least, the last friend sat with his legs spread out in front of him resting on his large hands behind him. He was not the tallest, nor smallest. Not smartest, nor dumbest. Not blondest, nor least blonde. He was in the middle of everything, didn’t get noticed much if at all. The only thing that differentiated him from the rest of the group was the hair, it was straight and blonde and short instead of curly and blonde, or curly and brown, or long and blonde. When you think about it, it wasn’t such a big deal after all. He had baby blue eyes, rectangular but somehow round face. Very big and dark eyebrows, didn’t match the rest of him really. He was wearing a pair of blue neat jeans, a black t shirt and a pair of white sneakers. Nothing fancy really.  
So, here they sat. Down on the grass, watching the birds or the trees or each other. But not once did they look in each-other’s eyes, even though one of them desperately tried to get a particular persons attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Thinking and planning

It looked like they were thinking about something, something important. And they were. One of these fellas had a brother in a city across the ocean, it was really a brother from another mother. They thought it was hilarious. This brother however, had called and asked for help because for some unexplainable reason a huge dinosaur, Godzilla, some sort of crocodile-robot-predator and some supersharks with laserbeams on their heads had taken over the town. Chris Hemsworth, the big guy with the long flowing blonde hair didn’t believe his brother from another mother at first because he had been extremely calm, but when Chris had heard something big, loudly break and something roar he knew something wasn’t right. After Chris had a cup of coffee he assembled his team of long lost heroes and they began their journey. Soon after another man turned up out of the blue and asked if he could tag along. And so it was that the four friends had become 5 friends/coworkers. And now. They have to come up with a plan to save the town, the country and the world. Perhaps the whole universe for all they knew. They didn’t have a clue.  
\- So. What’s the plan then? Chris Pratt, the one with the blue suede shoes asked after many silent moments. Dr. Langdon, the leather covered man smiled and tried his best to look as interested as possible at his love interest. Which only made him look creepy.  
\- I think, Duffy said with his sharp eyes piercing Pratt’s eyes, that we should just go and kill everything.   
\- We don’t have any weapons you know. Chris Hemsworth said sighing at his least best friends plan.   
\- We could just kill them with our bare hands! Strangle them and push them in the water or something. We can do it! He answered with an angry voice. A second later he screamed with pain after Chris Hemsworth had thrown a small stone in his head.   
Chris Pine just sighed and shook his head. He hadn’t known what he was getting himself into when he asked to join the four heroes on their heroic quest. He was already getting so tired of them he asked himself if it was worth it, hanging around these freaks just in order to save the world. He decided it was. The fame of it would be worth this, he thought as he watched the others arguing and screaming. Duffy had jumped forward and took hold of Chris Hemsworth’s hair and was hitting him in the face, Chris kneed him in the chest and spit in the others face.   
\- Stop it! Stop it! Chris Pratt yelled as he covered his eyes with his hands, while Dr. Langdon patted his back just before joining in the fight and separating them.   
\- That’s enough! He yelled and gave the fighting friends an angry glance. Chris and Duffy looked at each other, still wanting to hit one another but felt it would only upset Chris Pratt even more, so they didn’t.   
\- Fine. Chris Hemsworth said, jolting his shoulder back from Langdon’s grip. And moved away from them. Duffy on the other hand wouldn’t back off at first, he tried to jump forward and smash his fist in Chris’ face once again but jolted back as Chris Pine had stood up and grabbed Duffy’s shirt from behind.   
\- Fucking stop it douche! Chris Pine screamed as he was now completely sick of Duffy’s bullshit. I think I have an idea guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Idea and distress

\- You can’t be serious. Chris Hemsworth stated as he looked at Chris Pine with open mouth and big eyes. She can’t be trusted! And even if we could trust her, why would she help us?   
\- No, we can’t trust her. But it’s worth a try. Dr. Langdon chipped in and put a cigarette in his mouth. Without weapons and no other plan, this seems like the best we have. He stated and took a lighter from his pocket, surprisingly also in some sort of black leather. Looked like it anyway.   
\- Right. Chris Pine said and gave Dr. Langdon a thankful glance. Shall we go then?  
Chris Hemsworth looked very disappointed and mad, maybe it was because it would be a very dangerous mission or it was because he didn’t think of the plan first. We will never know. He gave Chris Pratt a look and when he saw him sitting there not even paying attention to the conversation he sighed and closed his eyes. Fine! Have it your way.   
They began to walk the long way towards the big mountain where this Warrior lived. She was a loner, and was insanely cool. All the people who had met her nearly died from the awesomeness she radiated. Chris Hemsworth knew that, and he wasn’t prepared to be anywhere near her. But like all heroes, he knew he couldn’t chicken out.   
They walked through a big forest with big trees and no roads. They got tired very quickly and knew that it would be difficult to stay motivated. Their breathing quickly sped up, especially Dr. Langon’s since he was a smoker. He coughed and looked a bit pale but said it was nothing. The others didn’t care much. They climbed tiny hills and jumped over small parts of water. Chris Pratt whined about his beautiful shoes making the others irritated, not Dr. Langdon though. He just smiled and helped Chris over water and carried him when the ground was filled with dirt and mud. They walked through thicket and got themselves a bit bruised up along the way. The air was full of flies and other things they weren’t too familiar with which made them all whine.   
Finally, out of the forest they saw from a distance the big mountain they were headed towards.   
\- Yiodiland. Chris Pine said with depth. He gazed upon the big mountain with amazement and raised his right hand, folding in his middle finger into his palm. The others looked at him with wonder and didn’t think much about the strange thing he had done.   
\- Where does she live? At the top? Chris Pratt asked sounding very tired and wished they didn’t need to go all the way to the top.   
\- Yes. She lives on top of the mountain if I remember right. Chris Pine answered and turned to face the other guys.   
\- It doesn’t matter. Dr. Langdon said and put his hand around Chris Pratt. I can carry you if you don’t want to go all the way. He continued and put his sunglasses on his head. Chris’ cheeks turned slightly red and he began fidgeting with his bling.   
\- Right then. Chris Hemsworth said and cleared his throat. Let’s go! He screamed and jumped down the log he was standing on, nearly falling when he landed.


End file.
